


the tale of xanovia

by Miyahkashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyahkashi/pseuds/Miyahkashi
Summary: the land of xanovia was a peaceful place, untouched by man, until the empire styx appeared to drain xanovia of its resources, it called upon six warriors that fought to protect xanovia using the masks of the primal elements, years later only one is left defending xanovia and so he calls upon five to take up the masks and defend xanovia





	the tale of xanovia

It was an uncharacteristically warm day in the UK, a brunette girl stretching as she got out of bed, yawning as she did so, "morning Heidi~" she cooed as the large white dog looked up from her bed.

she smiled as she pet Heidi, slipping off the bed towards the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

"Emily?" called her mum

"yeah mum?" she yelled back

"when you get some time can you get some bread from the shops?"

Emily sighed as she walked up to her closet, a towel wrapped snugly around her as she began to rummage "okay, let me get ready and I'll do it"

Emily finally decided on a light pink, sleeveless, button up shirt and a black, ruffled skirt with cat tights underneath as she grabbed her hair brush and got to work

soon Emily was walking downstairs, pulling on her shoes as she opened her phone to read her notifications on discord, finding herself added to a group dm with some of her friends, the only message being a server invite link to a server called 'Guardians of Xanovia', shrugging Emily clicked on the link and was immediately hit with a wave of nausea "what..... the......" she couldn't get out much else before she blacked out.

when Emily awoke it was to the sounds of birds singing, grass beneath her and a warm breeze, as she opened her eyes to a blue sky filled with pink clouds she knew this definitely not her home, and from the sounds of groaning people around her she definitely wasn't alone

"what the hell happened....." said a voice that Emily knew well "Izzy?" she asked "Emily? is that you?" the boy responded, brushing some of his ginger hair out of his eyes "yeah, guessing you got that invite too?" she questioned "yup" he replied, helping Emily up

"Izzy? Emily?" called a voice from behind the two

the two turned around to see a pair of brunettes, one with thick hair and blue eyes and the other pale with her hair pulled into a high ponytail "Hannah? Alex?"

"and Anisha" said a girl with long black hair, walking up to the group

"where the hell are we?" Emily questioned, glancing around at the area, they seemed to be in a clearings with red wood trees with pink leaves

"definitely not anywhere I know" Hannah sighed, grazing her hand over the silver grass

"good, it seems you are all acquainted with each other, it will make introduction much simpler" called a voice from behind the group

they all turned to the voice, seeing a man with white hair in a silver robe, a staff in his hand and white markings on his face "I am Jun, the last surviving guardian of Xanovia"

"Xanovia... you mean the name of that server we were invited to?" Alex questioned

"ah, so that is how the masks chose you, for me it was an Email" Jun chuckled "Xanovia is not a server, it is a world that was untouched by civilisation, a paradise, or it was, until the styx empire managed to reach this world, and decided to conquer it, so six beasts attuned to the primal elements were chosen by the world itself, they each donated part of their power to be placed in masks, those masks then chose six people from our world to don the masks and protect xanovia, we fought for years, using our elements to fight off the invasion, sadly i am the only survivor and too weak now to continue on the fight, so I gathered the five masks and they summoned you, to protect Xanovia"

"I'm sorry what? you expect us to believe all this 'the world chose us' nonsense? it's a world, pretty sure worlds can't choose something" Hannah ranted, hands on her hips

"ah, I can see, strong and quick in your assessment, the mask of thunder will fit quite well on you" jun chuckled

"and you didn't hear a word I said" she sighed

"assuming we can believe you, what can we do? I mean, we're just teenagers, even with powers" Alex reasoned

"trying to know everything and taking your stance as such, yes the mask of water chose right by you" Jun shot back

"he's not gonna give us a straight answer, let's just go" Izzy sighed

"ah, steadfast in that belief, nature will certainly work with you" jun chuckled

"are you just gonna keep on saying what mask we'd wear whenever we ask you anything" Anisha groaned

"strong opinions, possibly hard to change, earth is definitely your friend, now come, it is best you change out of those clothes, half of you don't seem ready for the day, let alone a fight" ha chuckled, pointing to Hannah in her night dress and Alex in her pyjamas before walking away

"hey!" Hannah shouted, following Jun anyway, the group following suit.

the group soon arrived at a building that seemed to be made entirely out of trees grown into that shape, fruit aplenty hanging from the branches, a dark teal frog hopped down from one of the branches, landing on Juns head "well hello there Kessel, meet Emily, Alex, Anisha, Hannah and Izzy" he chuckled, plucking the frog off his head

"aww, hello there Kessel" Alex said, reaching over to pet the frogs head

the frog leaned into the pets, hopping up Alex's arm and perching on her shoulder "it seems Kessel likes you, good, she can be a little troublesome at times but she is loyal" he chuckled, Kessel croaking at him indignantly

"okay, now what?" Hannah sighed, tapping her foot

"now you go to your rooms, I've prepared suitable clothing for you, the girls room is the right door on the left corridoor and Izzy, your room is opposite the girls room" Jun stated, opening the front door, one of the few things not grown into the house, instead a thick piece of wood grown into the shape of a door and placed in the doorway "return out here once you have changed" and with that the group entered.


End file.
